Generations
by Moggie
Summary: [COMPLETE][GSR][Generations II Prequel] Family celebrations.
1. Default Chapter

Generations  
  
Author: Moggie  
  
Pairing: G/S Category: Romance Rating: R Summary: A surprise story for all those G/S writers and shippers out there. Enjoy. Spoilers: None Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part One  
  
Jordan practically wobbled down the hallway. She clutched a file in her left hand and her right rest on her lower back. She winced for the fifth time in two minutes and grinned at the look on her mothers face.  
  
"What?" Jordan asked.  
  
Her mother met her halfway and placed her hand on her stomach. "Moving around huh?"  
  
Jordan snorted lightly. "You kidding me? He's doing acrobatics not single summersaults."  
  
"Hey Sara?"  
  
Sara turned and nodded. "Be right there Grissom." She waved him away as she turned her attention back to the hard kicked directed at her hand. "Just remember, you did the same. It was agony." She smiled and leaned over Jordan's stomach to kiss her cheek. "See you later for dinner."  
  
"We'll be there." Jordan promised.  
  
Sara took the file Jordan had brought in for her and hurried down the hall towards the layout room. Entering the room, she raised a single brow at the sight. "Mmmm." She hummed.  
  
Grissom turned and smiled shyly. "Stop it."  
  
"What?" She grinned and approached him. "Here you go." She offered him the file and he took it.  
  
Looking through the file, he glanced up briefly as Sara leaned over the layout table to examine the evidence. Grissom was examining evidence of his own and cleared his throat softly as he tried to focus his attention back on the file in his hands.  
  
"You find anything interesting?" She asked lifting a baggy.  
  
Grissom nodded and looked at her over the rim of his glasses. "Very interesting." He smirked and took another glance as she leaned further over the table to get a smaller baggy.  
  
Sara looked at him through the under part of her arm and smiled. "About the case?"  
  
He thought for a second. "No." Closing the file, he leaned against the table beside her and handed her the autopsy results. "Nothing conclusive, but the vic did have water in her lungs and a finger shaped bruise on her arm. No prints yet, but we can do that later." He took the baggies from her and placed them back on the table. "Come on. Ian's waiting for us to check the scene again."  
  
They locked the door to the layout room and headed for the car park. Once settled in the Tahoe, Sara turned the radio on. Grissom drove quietly as he concentrated on the road. Sara was humming to the music as she looked over her notes made from the first scene walk through.  
  
Detective Ian Fields was standing at the front door of the victims house. He was talking to a trooper about the up coming game.  
  
"No, don't place bets, just enjoy the game." Ian explained.  
  
The trooper grinned. "Not into the gambling then Detective?"  
  
Ian chuckled. "Er no. My wife wouldn't let me if I wanted to. It's not going to happen anyway with the baby on the way."  
  
The trooper looked up at a black Tahoe pulling up next to his patrol car. "I better go. Back to plodding the streets of Vegas. See you around Detective Fields."  
  
"Sure. Hope you get lucky at the weekend." Ian shouted.  
  
"Cheers."  
  
Ian smiled at the CSI's as they walked up the path. "Wondering when you'd get here."  
  
Sara hugged him. "Sorry we're late. Not cold are you? The temperatures dropping."  
  
"Nope. I'll be fine. My jackets in the car. Ready to go in?"  
  
"Lets do this and go home." Grissom grumbled.  
  
Sara raised her eyebrows at the older man. "Don't get grumpy just because we have work."  
  
"Must be coming down with something." He shrugged. "That's never happened to me before." He frowned and followed them into the house.  
  
After searching the house again, they couldn't find anything that they missed. Ian was waiting in the downstairs hallway while they continued to go over a few things.  
  
The victims name is Betty Halls. She was attacked in her home two nights ago. There were signs she was attacked. Struggle in the hall and living room, although there were few bruises. The odd thing about the cause of death was the water in the lungs. She was 56 and had no pool. So either the attacker poured water down her throat until she drowned or fill the bath or sink and drowned her that way. No prints were found on either of them. The upstairs bathroom was clean, but a brown hair with no skin tag was found in the downstairs bathroom. No bath or shower in the downstairs bathroom, but a bath upstairs. All water sources were printed and nothing came back. It was starting to become a dead end.  
  
Sara was searching outside for any clue, even though their were no signs anybody had been out the back or the front. The struggle was situated in the hall and living room, but the bathroom was where they found the hair. Very odd crime scene.  
  
Grissom leaned against the drivers door of the Tahoe and watched as Sara finished walking around the perimeter. He chewed on his bottom lip in anticipation. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to go home and take his mind off anything to do with the case. He was tired from working a double and had not been getting much sleep lately.  
  
Looking up at the man resting against the Tahoe, Sara noticed his head was down and his arms were crossed over his chest. He was looking tired. She knew, although he tried to hide it. He'd walk around the lab in silence. Although that was nothing new.  
  
Deciding that there was nothing more, Sara left Ian to lock up while she made her way to the car. Stopping in front off Grissom, she watched him carefully. He now had his eyes closed. "You ok Griss?" She asked softly.  
  
His eyes snapped open and he immediately pushed off the car. "Fine." He muttered before climbing into the car. Sara sighed and got in beside him after waving to Ian. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
  
Jordan sat on the couch and put her feet up. She had been sitting most the day, but it felt like she was walking around for hours. Her husband had been working and kept ringing to make sure she was ok and her mother was making dinner.  
  
"Have you got any pickles mum?" Jordan asked from the living room.  
  
"Hold on a minute and I'll get them." A few minutes later, Sara walked through to the living room and placed a bowl on her daughters large stomach. "He'll turn into a pickle you know." Sara teased.  
  
Jordan smiled and picked up a pickle. "Where's dad?"  
  
Sara made sure the table was set up as she thought. "In the study I think. I'll find him after I check the oven. You stay put."  
  
Standing in the doorway, Sara watched over her husband as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses. His back was to her, so he couldn't see her approach. She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Go to bed honey." She whispered.  
  
"I'm fine." He protested, but covered his mouth as he yawned.  
  
She smiled. "Right. Now go lay down. I'll wake you when everyone's here."  
  
"Ok. Don't forget." He stood and kissed her quickly before leaving the room and heading upstairs.  
  
An hour later and Jordan was talking to Sara about the nursery. The door opened to reveal a 5ft6 male with brown short hair and a moustache. He was wearing brown pants with a light shirt under his black rain coat. "Sorry I'm late guys."  
  
Jordan pushed herself up from the couch and went to greet her husband. "Hey. You missed the pickle binge." She chuckled and hugged him.  
  
Sara left them alone and went upstairs. She opened the bedroom door quietly. There he was laying on the bed, fully clothed. She could tell he was sleeping from his shallow breathing. Sitting on her side of the bed, she moved to lie next to him. Resting on her right elbow so she could look over him, she pushed his curls back gently as she kissed his lips softly. He started to stir and turned onto his side, facing her. His right arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
"Time for dinner." She said quietly.  
  
"I'm not really hungry." He mumbled.  
  
"I know, but just eat something." She was trying to persuade him as he hadn't eaten in at least a day. "I thought you're the one that's always trying to get me to eat and not the other way round." She laughed as he rolled onto her.  
  
His eyes opened and peered down at her. "I'll eat." He promise.  
  
Sara brushed her fingers through his hair and smiled at him. "You ok Gil?"  
  
He closed his eyes and laid his head on her chest as his arms wrapped under her. "Just been thinking that's all."  
  
"What about?" When he didn't answer, she ran her hand down his hair to his cheek, then his neck. "You worried about Jordan or your hearing?"  
  
He sighed heavily and mumbled. "Both."  
  
"Well, let me help you here." She offered in a whisper.  
  
"Ok." He whispered back.  
  
Taking a deep breath. "Jordan and the baby are fine. Her blood pressure's back to normal. The baby's due in two weeks. Ian's fine with the new job and your hearing is fine."  
  
"So." He murmured. "Everything's fine?"  
  
Sara giggled. "Pretty much."  
  
Grissom raised his head and kissed her lips lightly. "Don't need to worry?" She shook her head. "I still do though."  
  
"I know, but lets just do things like always. One at a time." She pointed out and kissed him tenderly.  
  
"Mmmm." He pulled his arms from her and lifted himself up to lay across her more. His mouth never leaving hers. The warmth of their bodies seeped into each other. Sara's fingers tangled in his hair as the kiss deepened. Pulling out of the kiss slowly, he chuckled. "Let's feed the kids and continue this later." He suggested with a seductive smile. Sara returned the smile and took his offered hand.  
  
Sitting around the table. Jordan was talking quietly with her husband while Sara and Grissom drank their coffee and talked about work. Grissom covered Sara's hand that rest on his knee and squeezed it. She smiled and leaned against him some more.  
  
The sight before them was adorable. Their little girl was all grown up, married, husband who loves her and a baby on the way. A perfect, but odd life. Jordan is a science professor at UNLV and her husband was a detective. Ian and Jordan Fields live two blocks from Sara's and Grissom's. Ian's parents live in LA and visit when they can. They have been married for four years and have taken to becoming a family with pride. Jordan was told she couldn't have children after a motorcycle accident when she was a teenager, but the heavens watched over them and gave into their request and now they were waiting for their first child.  
  
Grissom and Sara work at the crime lab, but less than the usual hours they use to when both were younger. Still in their prime, they are the head team in the lab. Grissom is co-ordinator and Catherine is supervisor. Grissom gets the calls for any crime and passes them to Catherine with orders of how to proceed. Warrick moved to days and they barely see him unless their shifts overlap. Nick's married and has two children with his wife Pippa. He lives in Texas, back in his home land where he grew up. He works in a university for biological sciences.  
  
Catherine's daughter Lindsey went to UCLA to do her BS in biology. Catherine keeps blaming Grissom for showing her daughter his bugs and now she's gone away to become and entomologist. She's not angry with him, but enjoy teasing the crap out of him for it.  
  
With a two story house, pool, large garden, a cat, one child, great jobs and each other, the Grissom family has been happy for the best part of ten years. Ups and downs were always there, but communication got them through it. Grissom's still himself, but the shy quiet Gil Grissom does take breaks and lets his laughter free and his playfulness out at work and at home. Sara has grounded herself more. She's found who she is and what she want's from life and now she has it, she's content to lay back and watch it with her husband.  
  
Jordan first met Ian after her accident, but he soon went back home. A few years later he transferred permanently and that got together after running into each other at the lab. A few years after seeing each other, moving in and planning a family, they got married. Ian has been there for her and now he was a detective, he saw his family more and got to look over them. Both the Fields and Grissom families are very protective of each other and are always there. Christmas became a large family tradition when Jordan was first seeing Ian and now Ian's parents visit them and stay over Christmas. They own a large office building and are busy most the year, but take the time to spend with family. Priorities are what kept the two families together and will forever more. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
  
Ian closed the passenger door and walked around to the drivers sides. "We'll see you at the weekend mom."  
  
Sara smiled and waved to Jordan through the window. "Ok Ian, drive safe."  
  
Watching them drive off, Sara turned to her husband and grasped his hand as he tried to adjust his glasses. "Kids have gone." He reminded mischievously.  
  
Sara laughed and pulled on his hand. "True, but we have washing up."  
  
"Oh damn it." He groaned and followed her back into the house.  
  
After washing up and cleaning up the kitchen, Sara turned to find Grissom had disappeared. Knowing exactly where he was, she left the cloth in the sink and made her way to the study. She watched him scratch his right ear whilst doing paperwork. She pulled a chair over to sit beside him and picked up a pen. He smiled and pushed a small pile towards her. An hour later, Sara placed her pen down and leaned back to stretch. Grissom yawned and removed his glasses. Closing the last file, he pushed away from the desk and stood. Grasping his wife's hand, he led her out of the room and upstairs.  
  
They both stripped and donned their night clothes. Grissom in his boxers and Sara her panties and one of his shirts. Crawling into bed, Grissom wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest. Both fell into a well deserved sleep in each others arms.  
  
When morning came, Grissom rubbed his eyes sleepily and rolled onto his side. His arm automatically reaching out for Sara. Feeling nothing, he smiled and stretched. He showered and dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. After grabbing a coffee, he stood in the doorway of the patio doors and watched as Sara pottered around the garden. Years ago, she discovered that gardening was relaxing. It was one of her favourite diversions from the long list she had made up over the years. Grissom didn't know what it was that made her get up early and begin to potter in a white strappy t-shirt and shirts on a hot day and get all muddy and sweaty, but he never complained. The sight of watching her move around the garden in a strappy top and shorts mixed with dirt and sweat was one of his morning diversions.  
  
Sitting on one of the wooden patio chairs with his coffee, he lifted his feet to the chair beside him and watched his wife work out her thoughts as she re-potted a geranium.  
  
Sara looked up and smiled. "Morning sleepyhead."  
  
Grissom squinted his eyes against the sun and smiled back. "Morning."  
  
"Jordan called earlier. She's convinced Ian to trade in his car for a truck." Sara said turning back to potting another plant.  
  
Grissom stood and walked up behind her. His arms slipped around her waist as his chin rest on her shoulder. "It's a good thing she did, because I was going to blow the thing up before it did it itself." He murmured.  
  
Sara laughed and leaned back against him. Her hands stilled on the ceramic pot as he kissed her neck. "He loves that car Gil. I remember a few years ago when a particular CSI workaholic wouldn't trade his BMW for a larger car. Something about loosing his masculinity." She giggled as his teeth lightly nipped her shoulder.  
  
"Point taken." He mumbled into her hair. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. His cheek brushed against her silky brown hair as she continued to work.  
  
"Do you think we should pass our case to days?" She asked suddenly.  
  
Grissom dropped his head to her shoulder and sighed. "I don't know."  
  
"I don't know?" She asked curiously. "Honey, you should because you're the co-ordinator for the department. If you don't, then who else will?"  
  
Pursing his lips, he kissed her cheek and backed away from her. Heading back inside for the phone, he reappeared and sat down to finish his coffee. Dialling the familiar number, he waited for an answer. Covering the mouthpiece, he grinned at Sara. "You think I can kidnap you and we can both run away to forget about work for a week?"  
  
Sara patted her hands together and brushed the dirt away. She smiled at him lovingly and wiped her hands on a cloth. "Not this week Gil. We're back logged and besides. The only way you'd get me out of this city is by throwing me over your shoulder and carrying me out."  
  
Raising a considering eyebrow, he smirked. "That." He pointed out. "Can be arranged you know?"  
  
Sara smiled widely and sat down opposite him. "Not within the next few weeks."  
  
He nodded and turned his attention to the phone as someone picked up. "Well, you sound tired." He licked his lips in thought at the frustrated voice. "Erm, well I was gonna talk about work, but go ahead."  
  
'Something wrong?' Sara mouthed.  
  
Grissom sighed and nodded. "Hold up Catherine. I said no such thing. If you remember I told you she could finish her third year and then do some interning at the lab, not before hand."  
  
Sara smiled. 'Lindsey.'  
  
Dropping his head into his hand, he sighed lightly. "Fine. We can talk about that later, but work is what I rang about." He waited for Catherine to stop the tirade of begging him to let Lindsey intern at the lab for the summer. Silence was granted him and he pushed on. "Thank you. Sara and I can't find any more to go on with the Halls case. I'll be by later to pass it to days and let them deal. I'm also ringing to tell you, Lindsey has already talked to me about interning and I said I'd think about it. See you later Cath." He hung up and breathed out deeply. "Mothers."  
  
Sara swatted his knee and sunk back in her chair. "You didn't tell me about Lindsey."  
  
Grissom nodded. "She rang, oh a week ago. I probably forgot at the time. Sorry, but she begged me for an hour. I nearly caved, I'll admit. She's like her mother, when she wants something she goes for it."  
  
Leaning forward to take his coffee. She drank some and smiled. "Gil Grissom nearly caved?"  
  
He gave her a large grin and took his coffee from her. "Nearly is the word and remember that."  
  
She pushed herself up and walked around the back of his chair. She leaned down and kissed his ear. "I do, but it doesn't always work."  
  
"Yes it does. I don't cave." He protested, but his wall was definitely caving as her tongue traced his ear. Her hands pushed down his chest and back up.  
  
"You caving yet?" She purred.  
  
"Nope." He groaned when she took his ear into her mouth.  
  
Smiling smugly, she round the chair and straddled his thighs. His eyes were closed and remained so as Sara leaned into him and trailed kisses over his cheek, chin and lips. He didn't move. His hands remain planted on the sides of the chair, but tightened as she moved closer to him, brushing him hard with her centre. He groaned and leaned forward to kiss her, but Sara pulled back. His eyes opened and locked with hers.  
  
"Give up?" She asked quietly as her eyes dropped to his lips briefly.  
  
Grissom shook his head. "Uh no. Not yet."  
  
Sara went to stand, but fell back when his hands grabbed her waist and pulled her roughly to him. "Weakling." She whispered into his mouth.  
  
He bit her lip and chuckled. "We'll see."  
  
His hands splayed across her back as hers wrapped around his neck. Moving lower, his fingers squeezed the soft flesh of her bare thighs, making her moan and squirm slowly. Sara's chest pressed against his as the kiss deepened. 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
  
Sara sat at her desk and stared at the file in front of her. Her hands, flat against the desk either side of the papers. There was something they missed and she couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
Grissom stood in the doorway to her office and smiled at the memory of so many years ago when he would look up from his desk and find her doing the same thing. Leaning against the doorframe of his office, watching him, waiting, talking, or arguing. At this time it was all good memories, but back then it was tension and eggshells. It always amazed him that they were married and were waiting for their first grandchild to be born. They weren't old, but it would seem that with all the things that have changed. His hair was greying, but brown still made an appearance. Sara was as beautiful as ever. Her shoulder length hair, tall strong body, mesmerising brown eyes that would never stop making him melt whenever she looked at him. Times were happier and neither would give it up for anything.  
  
Sighing loudly, Sara buried her head in her hands. Her shoulders slumped and the defeated look in her body worried Grissom immensely. He closed the door quietly and knelt next to her.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" He asked softly. When she didn't respond, he turned her chair to face him and watched as her hands dropped to her lap, but her head was still down.  
  
"Doesn't matter if we have the clues or not, we still can't always find them can we?" She said sadly.  
  
Grissom's chest hurt with pain for her as a tear broke away from the wall she was trying to hold up. He brushed it away and cupped her cheek. "We do what we can Sara."  
  
She nodded slowly and sighed. "I know, but it never seems enough."  
  
Looking at the desk briefly, he noticed that the Halls file was what she was reading. Pursing his lips in thought, he kissed her lips lightly before standing and pulling her with him. "Lets take one last look." When she opened her mouth to protest, he chuckled. "You wont sleep in the morning if we don't at least have another look and I'm not staying awake with your brain stressing about missing pieces. Come on... It won't hurt." He added and smiled softly when she nodded in agreement.  
  
Walking through the house one last time. Sara stopped in the hallway. "Ok." She started. Grissom was leaning against the wall by the bathroom, watching as she got ready to act out the crime.  
  
"Remember to take things slow and you might pick up a missing clue." Grissom offered gently.  
  
Sara smiled and took a deep breath. "Betty Hall aged 56. She answers the door and the perp pushes his way in. Signs of struggle." Sara was about to walk through the door, when she thought of something. "No signs of struggle here though." She noted. Grissom watched as she checked the door for any marks, scrapes, blood. "Maybe she knew the perp." Sara said quietly, looking over at her husband.  
  
Grissom nodded. "Possible, but in that case. who?"  
  
Sara looked around the hall, at the walls, the tables. The vic had photo's everywhere. "I saw these on my first walk through, but nothing out of the ordinary jumped at me." She commented as she looked over the photo's again.  
  
"Friend then, not family." Grissom supplied.  
  
"Ok, in that case. neighbours?" She asked. Walking towards Grissom slowly. She continued to play the scene. "Hallway is the main sign of struggle. Then a hair in the toilet." Stopping in the doorway to the downstairs toilet, she turned her head to her husband and smiled.  
  
Grissom smirked. "What you got?" He knew that smile, she had something.  
  
Sara walked into the small room and knelt down. "Toilet." She repeated.  
  
Grissom entered the room and stood over her as she lifted the toilet seat and peered into the water sitting in the bottom. "Your thinking, the perp drowned her in the toilet?"  
  
She sighed. "I'm not sure. It's not deep enough and I doubt he or she held the vic by her feet." Sara stood and collected a small vial from her kit. Grissom raised an eyebrow. She shrugged. "Just checking." She grinned.  
  
"Ok. We'll process the toilet and see if we missed anything." He pulled out some gloves and waited for Sara to finish collecting a sample of the water. Grissom pulled the top off the back of the toilet and placed it on the floor. "I'll be right back honey." He murmured, leaving the room.  
  
Sara pulled out a wrench and waited for him to come back. When he did, she handed him the tool and watched as he removed the few sealers on the pipes behind the toilet. Getting slightly wet, Grissom managed to pull the toilet a few inches from the wall. He grinned and turned to Sara.  
  
"What?" She asked curiously.  
  
He pulled out a wad of paper from the pipe. "Perhaps it was blocked."  
  
Sara smiled. "Blocked toilet. The perp stuffed paper down the pipes to raise the water level. Then drowned the vic." She narrowed her eyes at her theory and shook her head. Grissom sat back and pulled out his cell phone. Ringing people to take the whole toilet back to the lab, Sara stood and went back into the hall.  
  
"Their on there way." Grissom shouted.  
  
"Ok. Hey Griss." Sara call, slightly distracted.  
  
Grissom appeared next to her and looked at the photo she was staring at. "I read the background check and she didn't have any immediate family, but by the looks of things, her family was huge." He said scanning the family in the photo.  
  
"Maybe grandchildren?" She asked looking around the other photo's.  
  
The toilet was sent back to the lab and Sara did some more digging into the vics background. Grissom was collecting little evidence from the toilet, but did find another hair. This one was wet, but it had a skin tag. Sending it to DNA and testing the water collected, he went in search of Sara.  
  
Leaning once again on the doorframe. He found her not in her office, but in his. "You lost? I'm positive this is my office." He chuckled and moved to sit beside her.  
  
Sara smiled. "I felt like sitting in here. I missed you." She leaned over and kissed him softly.  
  
Grissom returned the kiss and brushed his fingers lightly down her face. "I missed you too." He kissed her nose and turned to look at the computer screen in front of her. "You find anything?"  
  
"I did." She nodded. "I know it's a long short, but I looked back through her files. Hospital files, doctors notes, benefits, pensions. The usual and I found something. A will." Sara turned and smiled at him.  
  
He smiled and took the bait. "Who's the will made to?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5  
  
"A Ken Bailey." Sara turned back to the computer as his eyes clouded with confusion. She pulled up Ken Bailey's file and pointed to the screen. "He's related to our vic. That last surviving member of the Halls family. The will was about to be changed, says the lawyers. Apparently Mrs Halls was upset with the way her grandson had taken advantage of her family to feed his habit. He was arrested three years ago for possession of drugs and GBH. He was let out on good behaviour recently." Sara stopped and turned back to her husband.  
  
Grissom smirked. "How recent?"  
  
"Like, the day she was attacked." Sara pulled open a file and handed it to him. "I looked at her will. She changed it the day before she was killed. I'm thinking she told him and he wanted the money." Sighing, Sara rubbed her eyes. "The only problem is, that we don't have anything to charge him with. Nothing to compare. It's hopeless."  
  
Grissom closed the file and leaned forward. His mouth inches from her ear. "DNA lab is testing a hair I found in the toilet and the toilet water came back positive for the water found in the vics lungs." He kissed her neck and stood. "Lets go see what Peter's got."  
  
Sara's smile spread across her face as she followed her husband out the office and towards DNA. Peter was sitting on the stool and staring at the results. He looked up and smiled. "Hey, got a match on a." He looked back down to make sure. "Ken Bailey."  
  
Sara turned to Grissom and hugged him. "Yes." She pulled away and took the results. "All we need is Ian and a warrant."  
  
Grissom pulled out his cell and handed it to her. "Go ahead and I'll find Catherine to give Hannah the robbery that just came through." Sara nodded and left the lab. Grissom thanked Peter and turned to find Catherine.  
  
Ian stood by the wall as he looked at the suspect. Grissom and Sara entered the room. "All set." Ian said, not taking his eyes from Ken Bailey.  
  
Grissom sat down in front of the suspect and pushed two reports in front of him. Pointing to the left, he said. "This is a sample of water taken from the scene." Pointing to the right, he added. "And this is a hair found inside the toilet."  
  
Sara pushed a photo towards the suspect. "This is your Nan."  
  
Ken Bailey didn't say anything and Grissom just sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Four nights ago you visited your Nan. She let you in thinking you were just there to talk, but you weren't. You went there with the intent to kill her." Grissom watched as Ken Bailey's eyes lowered to the table.  
  
Sara continued. "She talked about the will and you got angry. You blocked the toilet and waited until she was in the hallway. You drowned her and took off with what you could sell." Leaning forward, Sara glared at him. "How could you do that to family?"  
  
Ken Bailey looked up at her. "She changed her will so I couldn't have the money she said I'd get if she died."  
  
Grissom and Sara quickly shared a confused look. "You killed her because she changed her will?"  
  
Ken Bailey nodded. "I had nothing left. I was going to use that money to get my life back."  
  
Grissom turned to Ian and waved him over. Ian stood the suspect up and cuffed him. Two officers escorted Ken Bailey to booking.  
  
Sara leaned sideways against Grissom and sighed. "Money." She huffed.  
  
"It's a strange world honey." Grissom said as he collected the papers up.  
  
Ian smiled and check the time. "Shouldn't you be going?"  
  
Grissom glanced at his watch and cursed. He rushed out the room as Sara approached Ian. "He's going to be late."  
  
Ian nodded. "I just hope Jacob won't annoy him to hell about it."  
  
Sara looped her arm with his and leaned against him. "He knows his fathers time keeping is very bad. I'm sure he'll give him stick and Grissom will bully him later."  
  
"As long as they don't arm wrestle again, I'm ok with it." Ian laughed.  
  
Jordan dropped into the easy chair and propped her feet up on the soft stool. She sighed and finished her orange juice. "Maybe I can never move from this spot. Just have the baby and never leave."  
  
Sara turned from the front window and chuckled. "Having the baby like that would not only be messy, but your father will have you out of there when he gets home."  
  
"He can only try." Jordan groaned. "I'm claiming this as my own. If I need to, I will plant a flag and declare it."  
  
Sara laughed and turned back to the window. "Where are they?" She asked, concerned.  
  
"They'll be here. Maybe they stopped at the bar for a drink."  
  
"He's not old enough Jordan." Sara frowned at her daughter. "I'm going to go outside and water the plants. You need anything, you call me." Jordan smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
An hour later. Sara sat by the pool with her legs in the water. Jordan had fallen asleep and the boys were no where to be seen. Ian was working and wouldn't be by for a few more hours. Sara sighed and looked up at the blue sky.  
  
"You worry too much." Came the familiar voice from the patio doors.  
  
Sara turned and stood. She smiled and wrapped her arms around the tall, dark brown curly hared young man. "Hey."  
  
His arms held her tightly and kissed her cheek. "Hey mom."  
  
"I was worrying a little bit. Not a lot." She assured him.  
  
"Jacob, where's your mother?" Grissom shouted.  
  
Sara looked curiously at her son and then stepped around him to come face to face with a bunch of flowers. "Oh, I see. Flowers huh?"  
  
Grissom smiled. "Sorry we're late. I stopped to get Jordan some ice cream and Jacob needed some new clothes."  
  
Sara took the flowers and handed them to Jacob. "Put those in some water sweetie. I'm going to beat your dad up."  
  
Grissom stepped back as she stepped towards him. "Sara." He grinned at her and held out his hands. "I got you your favourite."  
  
She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. "As long as your not spattered across some road, I'm ok with you being late."  
  
Grissom wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her tenderly. "Sorry." He murmured.  
  
Jacob cleared his throat. "Excuse me, there are two other people in this room." 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6  
  
Grissom pulled away from Sara and turned to his son. He grabbed Jacob in a headlock and ruffled his hair. "Just because you wear a uniform, doesn't mean you can interrupt your mother and father showing they love each other in front of their children, now get your stuff and change. We've got the fence to fix out back."  
  
Sara and Jordan shared knowing looks and watched as Jacob groaned and grabbed his father in a bear hug. Grissom grunted and tried to pry his son's hands apart. Sara sighed and grabbed both by the collars. "Break it up kids and go play outside."  
  
Grissom moaned as she pulled his collar harder when he wouldn't let his son's arms go. "Sara."  
  
"No, behave. Pregnant woman and mom want a quiet house, not two boisterous children playing childish games." Sara released them both and watched as they went to collect bags from the car and get ready to work.  
  
"That was cruel mom." Jordan giggled.  
  
Sara smiled and sat down on the couch. "They'll be play fighting at the dinner table later and you know that they won't listen then." Jordan nodded and leaned back to close her eyes.  
  
Grissom walked back into the house and mock glared at his wife. She raised her eyebrows at him and narrowed her eyes playfully as he held her eyes and climbed the stairs. Jacob came through the door with his one bag and some shopping bags. Passing the stairs, he went towards the back of the house were the den was.  
  
Later that evening, Ian sat down at the table with Jordan and talked with Jacob about his leave.  
  
"It's only four days, but hopefully I'll be back when the baby comes. I'm going to be an uncle. I'm not missing that." Jacob grinned.  
  
Sara looked down at the hand that appeared on her knee and looked over at her husband. He smiled lovingly at her and turned back to the others. "How are you getting on in the army Jacob?" Grissom asked.  
  
Jacob drank his water and thought for a minute. "Really well. I'm travelling a lot already. Meeting knew people. It's been three years, but the engineering corps is very challenging. It's like you said mom. The physics, numbers, engines, science. It's all there. Some of the guys think I'm too smart to be in engineering, but I enjoy what I do."  
  
Sara leaned over kissed her son. "You do what you enjoy." He nodded and hugged her.  
  
Jordan winced. "Well, baby is awake."  
  
Ian covered Jordan's hands and felt the baby kick. "Strong. Footballer or weightlifter?" He chuckled.  
  
"Well, either way. We're about to find out." Jordan cringed.  
  
Sara and Grissom looked at each other, then back at Jordan. "Ian, call the hospital and tell them we're on our way." Grissom got up and crouched beside his daughter. "You having contractions?"  
  
She nodded. "Every ten minutes."  
  
Sara touched Grissom's shoulder and sighed. "We have to wait."  
  
He nodded and looked over at Ian as he hung the phone up. "They said that once the contractions come every five minutes, then bring her in."  
  
"Ok. Jacob, get the bag from the closet and put it in the car in case. Ian you sit with Jordan while we wait." Grissom stood and kissed Jordan's brow. "Hold in there."  
  
She smiled. "I know. I went to the classes. I just didn't realise it would hurt so much."  
  
Sara grasped Grissom's hand and pulled him to sit down. Grissom sat with Sara snuggled against his chest. Jordan was leaning against Ian and Jacob was sitting on the breakfast stool watching the clock.  
  
Jordan went to stand and Ian helped her. "Let's go." She grimaced. "Five minutes."  
  
Grissom and Sara got into the car while the other three sat in the back. On the way to the car, Jordan's water broke. Pulling up to the hospital. A wheelchair was already waiting for them. The nurse took Jordan and Ian into the depths of the hospital while Grissom, Sara and Jacob sat in the waiting room. Grissom filled out the forms and handed them in at the reception desk. Sara had fallen asleep after an hour of waiting. Jacob was pacing and Grissom held Sara close. They were all worried. Jordan's blood pressure was playing up during the pregnancy and she was in and out of hospital a few times to keep an eye on her and the baby.  
  
Sara sniffled and Grissom pulled her closer. "She's going to be fine honey, don't worry." He whispered. Sara nodded against his chest and buried her face in his shirt.  
  
Jacob went to the reception desk a few times within the 6 hours of waiting. Grissom had fallen asleep with Sara and were holding each other up. Jacob smiled when he came back into the room and gently shook his fathers shoulder.  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Mmm?" Grissom moaned and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Jacob threw a thumbs up. "Ian's coming now and the grin on his face is huge."  
  
Grissom smiled and gently whispered into Sara's ear. "Jordan's had the baby honey. Wake up."  
  
Sara opened her eyes and stretched. Ian walked into the room and Jacob hugged him. "Well?"  
  
Ian waited for Sara and Grissom to stand and nodded. "Baby Boy. Mother and son are doing great."  
  
"That's brilliant." Sara cried and pulled Ian into a warm hug. Grissom shook his son in laws hand and they all followed him to Jordan and the new member of the family.  
  
"Hey guys." Jordan greeted tiredly.  
  
Sara sat on the bed and hugged her. "Well done sweetie." Sara looked into the small bed beside Jordan and smiled. The blue fleece hat and baby grow was covering the small body of her grandson.  
  
"You can hold him mom." Jordan said quietly.  
  
Sara stood and lifted the small form into her arms. Grissom moved to stand directly behind her and placed his hands on her waist. "He's beautiful." Grissom whispered into Sara's ear.  
  
"He is." Sara agreed and leaned back against her husbands chest. "What are you calling him?"  
  
Ian sat on the bed with Jordan and took her hand. "We thought Matthew. After your father mom."  
  
Sara looked over her shoulder at Grissom. He reached up and wiped the tear that fell down her cheek. "He would have been proud Sara." Grissom kissed her cheek and placed his hand on the baby's head. "Hey Matthew." 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7  
  
Ian and Jordan looked at Jacob as he stood in the corner. Jordan whispered something to Ian and he smiled. Standing, Sara looked up at Ian and looked over at where Ian was indicating with his eyes. She smiled and handed Matthew to his father.  
  
Jacob's eyes lit up as Ian approached him. "Matthew, this is your uncle Jacob." Ian instructed Jacob how to hold Matthew and stood back.  
  
"Hey little man." Jacob said quietly and ran his finger down the baby's red cheek.  
  
Grissom wrapped Sara up in his arms from behind as they watched Jacob talk to Matthew. Grissom kissed her neck and whispered into her ear. "I love you."  
  
Sara looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too." Their fingers intertwined as their eyes turned back to Matthew and Jacob.  
  
Jordan and Ian were holding each other as well. All watching as Jacob whispered promises to teach him things and show him things. Jacob was the youngest between him and Jordan and was always treated that way. He left to join the army when he was old enough and now he had a good job he loved and a nephew to spoil. His eyes sparkled as Matthews gurgled in his arms. Sara smiled at her son and tried to hold back the tears, unsuccessfully.  
  
Jordan and Ian had their own family and were allowed to take Matthew home two days later. He was monitored through out that time because of being slightly premature, but also to keep an eye on Jordan. Once they got the new comer home and settled in. Sara and Grissom visited. Jacob was over there most of his stay, but Jordan and Ian didn't mind. Sara and Grissom were pleased that Jacob was so into the new baby thing.  
  
A week later and everything was back to normal, Sara and Grissom were snuggled up together in their bed. The house was quiet and Jacob had gone back to the barracks. The sunlight was blocked out by the drapes and the air conditioning was on to cool the steaming house.  
  
Grissom pulled Sara's back against his chest and kissed her shoulder. Sara smiled and squeezed his hand. "What's it feel like to be a grandpa Griss?"  
  
He chuckled. "Old."  
  
Sara giggled and turned over. "No seriously."  
  
He smiled and brushed his hand down her cheek. "I'm not sure. Proud?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, proud."  
  
"What about you? What's it feel like to be a grandma?" He asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"Old." She squirmed and squealed when his fingers tickled her ribs.  
  
He loomed over her and smiled brightly. "Let's stick with proud." Sara nodded and kissed him.  
  
"Hmm." She moaned against his lips as his hand caressed her thigh. "I thought you were tired?" She whispered into his mouth.  
  
Grissom grunted an answer and deepened the kiss. Pulling away, he chuckled. "How many grandchildren do you think we'll have?"  
  
Sara ran her fingers through his curls and shrugged. "Well, Jacob will get married and have kids. Hopefully. Jordan may have another one. Probably a few more. Why?"  
  
He shook his head and planted soft kisses on her neck. "I was wondering it we need to start saving for all the birthdays, Christmas's and holidays."  
  
Sara laughed and pulled him closer. "We are grandparents. Let the parents do that and we just spoil the grandchildren like we're suppose to do."  
  
Grissom moaned. "Ok. Now, hold still."  
  
"Why?" She asked moving again.  
  
He nipped her shoulder and burst out laughing when she pinched his leg. "Ow." He whimpered and reached down to rub the sting away.  
  
"Stop biting me bugman." She grinned.  
  
His mouth hovered over hers as his eyes danced with mischief. "But you taste so good." He stretched out in a deep tone of voice.  
  
"You leave marks on me and I'm filing for abuse." She giggled as he raised his eyebrows.  
  
Grissom licked her bottom lip and revelled in the deep groaned that emanated from deep within her throat. His tongue plunged into her mouth and grunted when her hand's pushed him onto his back. Never breaking the deep kiss, Sara straddled him and lightly ran her hands over his chest and down his sides.  
  
"I love you, you know?" Sara whispered into his mouth.  
  
"I know. I love you too." His hands rubbed her thighs and kissed her again. Grissom pulled her down and hugged her tightly. His mouth broke away from hers and sucked on the soft flesh below her ear. Sara moaned lightly as he licked, nibbled and sucked on the sweet tasting flesh. "Oops." She heard him chuckle. She turned her head and narrowed her eyes at him. She saw the same guilty look he had when he let Jacob and Jordan eat ice cream at midnight when they were still in school and Sara found him trying to creep them upstairs before she got home from work.  
  
"What do you mean oops?" She asked.  
  
Grissom licked his lips and pursed them. He gave his infamous lopsided grin and shrugged. "Nothing."  
  
She bit her bottom lip and looked into his eyes. "Guilty as sin Gil Grissom."  
  
He raised both eyebrows and chuckled. "I got carried away." His finger traced the slight purple bruised below her ear. "Sorry."  
  
Sara sighed and dropped her head onto his chest. "Now I'll have to where a polo neck all week." She giggled. "You are a pain."  
  
Grissom smiled. "Well, in the case." He flipped them and continued to feast on her neck.  
  
"God, you're insatiable." She burst out laughing as he continued to produce love bites.  
  
THE END  
  
(Hope you liked. I sure did. Don't know where it came from, but it was my first story that used only one case in detail. Tell what you think.) 


End file.
